


Comes with a Price

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Evelyn decides to rebuild another Elasticycle anbd Helen is excited over it, Evelyn can't get the thought of kissing her off her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“You rebuilt my elasticylce?!”

Evelyn flinches at the sound of Helen's ecstatic screams, but part of her has to crack a smile the moment she runs up to the bike. She keeps her feet glued to where she stood when she brought Helen into Devtech’s garage; however, all of her attention is on the woman who's currently checking out every detail of the new Elasticycle.

She grips the handlebar with satisfaction growing on her features and she lets out a soft giggle, “Is it the exact same as the last one?”

She shakes her head, “It has a few more features than the last one I built. For instance,” she strides over to stand next to Helen and pushes the button between the handlebars. Immediately, the face of her watch lights up revealing the ceiling of the garage that the bike camera is facing, “This way I can have a close eye on you. Maybe this time you won't destroy my invention.”

Helen gives off an offended scoff that Evelyn can guess is fake, “Why did you decide to build a new one?”

That's the tricky part. She knows why. God, does she know, but she doesn't think ‘I'm secretly developing feelings for you and I hoped this would impress you’ would be the answer Helen is seeking. Not like she'd ever say that out loud willingly.

She can imagine how that conversation would go.

‘Thanks for the bike and all, but I'm not into women like that and I'm married to a man who's on his way to beat you into the ground.’

She flinches again. This time out of fear and it definitely catches Helen's attention.

She speaks before Helen gets the chance to, “Eh. I knew you wanted one and it didn't take too long to build. Just all of last night.”

Wide eyed, Helen stares Evelyn down, “You didn't sleep last night?”

“It's a small price to pay,” she shrugs and goes to switch the camera off yet she's interrupted by Helen wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her cheek against her skin, “U-Uh…”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

With one hand on the bike seat to keep them both steady and the other gripping at Helen's waist, she's more than surprised by the hug. But she'd be damned if she didn't accept it. Except now she's breathing in the sweet lavender scent of Helen's perfume and she can feel her breath against her skin and the room is now spinning.

“N-No problem.”

“You okay?” she pulls away enough to be staring Evelyn in the eyes while she can't seem to take her eyes off of her lips.

What happens next becomes a blur because now her mouth is pressed to Helen's and her arms are around her waist and she's extremely aware that Helen is in fact kissing back. Biting at her lip, tugging at her hair, kissing back. The feeling is so overwhelming that Evelyn pushes Helen back until she's sitting against the bike with her casually between her legs.

She desperately wants to push further. To run her tongue against her soft lip just to see what would happen. Maybe Helen would actually allow it or at least grip tighter at her collar. Or maybe she'd tighten her legs around her hips and let out a moan.

The latter one causes a stir in her and one hand travels up until it's tangled in soft auburn hair. She tilts her head, then breaks the kiss completely to kiss Helen's cheek and leaves a trail down to her neck. All the while, Helen fiddles with the ends of her hair until Evelyn decides to bite at the right spot and her head throws back.

“Oh, Evelyn,” she gasps and that crashes her back to reality. Evelyn, seconds away from kissing her again, is suddenly forced away.

“Wh-Wha-” any sentence she has to say is stopped when she sees the tears slipping down. 

“W-We… This can't…” she slips off of the bike and refuses to even look in Evelyn’s direction, “I'm so sorry. This can't happen.”

Evelyn doesn't bother responding as she watches Helen run through the garage door. 

‘What were you thinking? She's married.’

She wasn't thinking.

Feeling rage build up, she kicks at the bike tire before pressing her palms into the seat.

“Why her?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe in another life, it could be possible.

Evelyn Deavor, you could say, is in turmoil. Three straight days, that's how long it's been since her last encounter with Helen and that's how long it's been since she's had a decent night's sleep.

She asks Winston, who's currently hovering over her shoulder reading her blueprints for their latest technology, why they haven't seen her in a while. And he's unsure himself. He's called every day. No response. He thought about visiting her, but last minute decides against it. So, he gave her space, which is unusual considering his big plans to make supers legal again.

This is her fault. She kissed Helen, she pushed it too far. She would've pushed farther if given the chance.

That thought triggers her to click her pen vigorously until she realizes Winston is watching her like some kind of new specimen. So, she throws the pen against her desktop and settles for folding her arms across her chest.

“But she is coming in today.”

Her heart flutters uncontrollably. Today. Helen. Here today.

“Pretty soon actually.”

Soon comes quicker than she hopes because her voice echoes through the lab right after Winston makes his statement.

“Hi.”

Evelyn snaps her attention to the door where Helen stood in uniform. It seems darker than usual, but that might be due to the fact that she likes to keep it half lit in her lab.

“Elastigirl!” Winston cheerfully says as he strides over to her. Helen only glances up at him for a split second before she finds a particular interest in the wall. Evelyn just noticed that she's tugging at the edge of her gloves. She's anxious, “Where have you been?”

“I…” she hesitates, obviously trying to fake an excuse. Good thing Winston’s gullible, “I've been feeling sick. Didn't want to fight crime and suddenly faint.”

“Yes. That would be terrible. Are you feeling better now?”

She lets out a dry chuckle, “I think I'm getting there.”

“Fantastic!” he motions for her to follow and they make their way over to Evelyn. Who nearly slips out of her chair, which might benefit her. If she falls, she could fake an injury and get out of having to deal with the awkwardness that is this meeting, “We have something to show you. Show her, Evelyn.”

Suddenly put under the spotlight, Evelyn sits up in her chair and clears her throat, “U-Uh… Okay, so, you remember the camera we installed in the new Elasticycle? The one that hooks up to my watch?”

It takes her a moment to respond, “Yeah?”

She presses against the button on her keyboard and the garage ceiling displays full screen on the monitor. Helen finally smiles and Winston nods in approval.

“It's like the camera on your suit except we can watch you from the screen and my watch now. Also this way if you leave your bike and someone steals it…” she pushes a different and an image of an explosion replaces the garage.

Helen's mouth hangs open, “Is that real?”

She chuckles, “No, but I can dream.”

Winston, unamused by his sister's sudden joke, speaks up, “My sister is a bit cynical. As I'm sure you've noticed.”

She rolls her eyes before completely turning her torso to the screen.

“Well, ladies, I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting with the mayor in about half an hour. We’re one step closer to making supers legal again.”

She hears his footsteps against the floor, then the door opening and closing. Immediately, Helen shuffles around and Evelyn realizes it's just them.

Now would be the time to throw herself on the ground. 

“So, uh… I hope you'll tell me this didn't take all night to create.”

“Hell no. I already had the programming for it from the camera on your suit set up to the screens. I just had to rewire a few things and boom. Bike cam.”

She almost turns back to see the expression Helen's giving, but decides against it. So she clicks away on her keyboard as if there was any important work for her to be doing. 

“It's pretty cool that you did that. I mean, I can fly jets and airplanes, but I'm terrible with inventing anything. You… you have an amazing talent.”

“Thanks,” she decides to look toward the wall on her right and out of the corner of her eye, she notices Helen fidgeting around. So, she swirls around until she's face to face with Helen. Who can't decide if she finds her eyes or her lips more interesting.

Speaking of lips, Evelyn’s suddenly hypnotized by the way Helen's hang open and the thought of dragging her closer and kissing her until she's speechless keeps running through her mind. And she wonders if she'd be more willing this time or utterly shut her away. She isn't in the mood to find that out.

“I'm so sorry.”

“For what?”

Evelyn rolls her eyes. They were really going to do this?

“You know, yesterday. About…” she couldn't finish it. Instead, she bends forward with her elbows pressed into her knees, “Anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was being-”

“Why exactly did you do it?”

Evelyn knew Helen would ask that question, but she hoped she would've had time to come up with a good enough lie for it.

‘I haven't slept in days. My mind had a lapse.’

‘You really looked like you were joking. I needed to perform CPR.’

‘I slipped?’

“I've been developing this thing,” she decides on the truth and she knows she'll regret it, but Helen deserved at least that much.

She raises an eyebrow, “A thing?”

“Yeah… A thing… With feelings?” Her head glares down to the ground. Mainly because she can feel her skin heat up and she knows she has to be a deep shade of red by now.

Helen stays quiet. Maybe planning an excuse on how to get out of this deal with Winston so she'd never have to see her again. And Evelyn wouldn't blame her if she did. In fact she'd give her full ownership to the Elasticycle if she wanted to drive out of her life now.

“So, you kissed me?”

“Yes. By accident of course. I didn't wake up and think, ‘Hey. How can I ruin a marriage today?’”

“Did you want to stop?”

Evelyn, in complete shock, glares back into the other woman's eyes, “What?”

“You heard me. Would you have stopped if I wasn't married or if I didn't run off?”

She bites at her bottom lip, “I-I…”

“I don't want a lie,” she's bending down, on her knees, directly in front of her. Her eyes are shaky and her lip is trembling and all Evelyn wants to do is embrace her. She restrains.

“Of course I wouldn't have stopped. Not unless you said so. I would've taken you on the top of that motorcycle right then if I had the chance.”

Helen shutters at that. Even though she tries to hide it, Evelyn saw.

“Why-”

“Because part of me didn't want you to st-” she refrains from finishing and rubs her palm against her forehead. Evelyn swallows any fear down and pulls her face back up by her chin.

“You would've let me? Seriously? We barely know each other.”

“We know each other enough to develop feelings,” she's getting frustrated now all the while Helen just grows more giddy, “B-But, like I said, this can't happe-”

She stops her with a swift kiss. So much softer than the last one. Over within a second. She pulls back to see Helen's eyes shut tightly, only opening to reveal a hazy look to them. She kisses her again and again and by the fifth kiss, Evelyn has Helen wrapped around her waist on the table. A desperate sound falls past Helen's mouth that sounds a lot like her name and unlike last time, it only furthers her need.

“Love, you are so beautiful,” she slips Helen's mask off. She always had the softest eyes. She could spend an eternity staring into them. For the moment, she's content with this. Until Helen kisses her again, flicking her tongue against her own lips and Evelyn has to find what little composure she has left.

Before she starts clawing at her back. Before she starts ripping apart the suit to fulfill a desperate need.

She's the one to end it, but keeps their foreheads together, “You know this can't happen, right?”

Helen sighs and it's painful, “I know, darling.”

“In another life, maybe this could've happened,” she tangles a hand through her bangs. Helen presses her cheek into her palm, “But-”

“I'm falling for you, Evelyn Deavor,” she kisses her wrist, “And I'm terrified.”

She blinks, then lets out a harsh sigh. To think that Helen Parr, Elastigirl herself, had fallen in love with her, “Me, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone cheating, but I needed to write this out.


End file.
